explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Unimatrix Zero Part 1
In the Unimatrix Zero '' |image= |series= |production=40840-246 |producer(s)= |story= Mike Sussman |script= Brannon Braga Joe Menosky |director=Allan Kroeker |imdbref=tt0709003 |guests= Susanna Thompson as Borg Queen, Mark Deakins as Axum, Jerome Butler as General Korok, Joanna Heimbold as Laura, Ryan Sparks as Alien Child, Tony Sears as Borg Drone, Andrew Palmer as Errant Drone and Clay Storseth as Alien Man |previous_production=The Haunting of Deck Twelve |next_production=Unimatrix Zero Part 2 |episode=VGR S06E26 |airdate=24 May 2000 |previous_release=The Haunting of Deck Twelve |next_release=Unimatrix Zero Part 2 |story_date(s)=Unknown |group="N"}} |previous_story=The Haunting of Deck Twelve |next_story=Unimatrix Zero Part 2 }} Summary Seven of Nine awakens from a "nap" in an uneasy state. She dreamed of a beautiful forest with trees and flowers. In this place people knew her as Annika and she was almost human. Seven is not used to "dreaming" so she is unsettled by the experience. Paris, thinking he is being reprimanded by the crew for being late, is surprised by being awarded an Officer's Pip. He is then reinstated to Lieutenant by Captain Janeway. Seven retires again to her alcove wearing the cortical monitor the Doctor gave her and closes her eyes. She finds herself back in the beautiful forest. She tells herself that this is "not real" when suddenly a voice is heard assuring her that it is. It is the voice of Axum, someone she has seen before in this environment. He calls this place Unimatrix Zero. Axum explains to Seven that Unimatrix Zero is a place where the Borg Drones go during regeneration so they can exist as individuals. The Collective knows about this place but cannot find it. The Drones who visit Unimatrix Zero have the recessive mutation that the Borg Queen is trying to find and destroy. Axum informs Seven that she used to visit Unimatrix Zero before she escaped the Collective. She too has the recessive mutation that only one in a million Drones has. Axum tells her that the Collective has found a way to detect them, so it is only a matter of time before they find enough of the Drones to isolate the interlink frequency and demolish Unimatrix Zero. Axum begs Seven for her help, even though she is no longer a part of the Collective. Seven is their only hope because unlike her, after the Drones complete their regeneration they have no memory of Unimatrix Zero. When Seven awakens she informs the crew of what she encountered. The Doctor confirms that she was not just having a dream, she never reached REM, therefore what she is telling the crew is real. Seven asks the Voyager crew for their help to save Unimatrix Zero. Meanwhile, the Borg Queen is coming closer and closer to finding Unimatrix Zero. She has continued to dismantle other Drones in order to observe their parts and find a way into Unimatrix Zero. Janeway feels that the crew should help, because it is a new aspect of the Collective and a potential weakness. They begin coming up with a plan to help the Drones. Tuvok suggest a Vulcan technique known as the "Bridging of Minds," Janeway agrees. Janeway, Seven, and Tuvok will be hooked up to monitors. Tuvok will oversee their thoughts and Janeway will go with Seven back to Unimatrix Zero. Upon their arrival they find Drones, sent by the Borg Queen, trying to destroy Unimatrix Zero. A battle ensues and Janeway defeats the last of the Drones. The Borg Queen has seen the fight through the eyes of a regenerating Drone and does not like what she sees. Janeway assures Axum that they will help defeat the infiltration of the Borg Queen's Drones into Unimatrix Zero. Janeway and Seven begin working on a plan to help Axum and the others. The crew is trying to find a way to deploy a highly experimental "nanovirus" designed to target all the Drones with the recessive mutation and reprogram their memory centers. That way, when they leave their alcoves they will retain their memories. Janeway tells Seven to go back and reassure Axum that they are working on a plan and will be there as soon as they can. Seven arrives at Unimatrix Zero and things have gotten worse, however the Klingons have banded together and are fighting off the Borg Queen's Drones. Axum confesses to Seven that they were involved before she escaped the Borg. They had promised not to leave one another, but as things got worse Axum insisted that she leave him behind and save herself. Although Seven feels familiar with Axum and Unimatrix Zero, she still does not remember what he is talking about. Back on Voyager, Janeway is preparing to transform herself into a Drone in order to implement the nanovirus, Chakotay does not think it is a good idea. While they are arguing, the power beings to flicker and the command center becomes dark and foggy. The Borg Queen appears on the screen and threatens Janeway and her crew by informing them that she knows they have been in contact with Starfleet. The Queen informs Janeway that if she becomes involved with helping Unimatrix Zero, Voyager will have a difficult time making it home. Janeway does not back down, frustrated, the Borg Queen disappears and the crew knows they are going to have a fight on their hands. Errors and Explanations Internet Movie Database Factual errors # It should be impossible to beam into the cube while their shields are active. Tuvok notes that the shields in one spot have weakened and Captain Janeway says to match the transporters to that frequency, presumably providing a way to slip past the shields. ' Nit Central # ''Matthew Patterson (Mpatterson) on Wednesday, May 24, 2000 - 7:26 pm: Having a cube fly through the Borg city was a good way to give a sense of the immense scale of the place. However, I'm not sure if this is consistent with the size given before or not. Anyone else? '''Perhaps they have redesigned the city in the interim. # I still don't like the Borg Queen's assembly sequence. I realize that space concerns don't permit them to do the one from First Contact, but still. They may have changed it for efficiency reasons. # I like Tom finally getting his rank back, especially since it's really a bit overdue. However, Janeway pins on a pip with a hollow center, which is traditionally used to denote being in between two ranks. i.e., Lieutenant, j,g, and Lieutenant Commander. However, she says that he's promoted back to full lieutenant. What gives here? He was a Lieutenant, j,g before his demotion – holders of both versions of the rank are usually addressed as Lieutenant. # If they forget the place when they complete their regeneration cycles, how is it that they know that they forget? How is it that they know that they've been there before? By watching them interact, I can see that this is clearly not true. Even Seven says, "I remember them." What gives, guys? Spornan on Wednesday, May 24, 2000 - 7:29 pm: I think they meant that when they are not in the dream state, they don't remember, but when they go back into it, they remember again. Matthew Patterson (Mpatterson) on Wednesday, May 24, 2000 - 7:35 pm: I think they meant that when they are not in the dream state, they don't remember, but when they go back into it, they remember again. This causes problems too, because Seven remembers her time in the Unimatrix when she's telling the Doc. Spornan on Wednesday, May 24, 2000 - 7:37 pm: Well actually, I don't think it does. Seven is already an individual. It appears that being a borg is what makes them forget. Seven isn't Borg anymore. That's why she can still remember. Jwb52z on Wednesday, May 24, 2000 - 8:10 pm: Spornan, I have the feeling that the Queen disconnecting a person is much different and complete than what Voyager did with Seven. # Of course, the fact that the Collective can't detect this place does not speak well of their security. Couldn't it write a program to detect unusual neural activity in drones in regeneration, then just keep them there until they isolated the problem? There are too many ways to solve things in the Trek universe. What about the risk of identification error – ie a Borg who does not have the mutation, such as the Queen, being falsely identified as having it? # Spornan on Wednesday, May 24, 2000 - 8:02 pm: Why does Janeway say "resume previous course, warp 6". Ignoring the Joke I could make about even going at warp, Isn't Voyager the ship that can cruise at warp 9.95? Isn't that the whole basis for 75,000 ly's in 75 years? Seriously, do they even want to get home? LUIGI NOVI (Lnovi) on Sunday, January 07, 2007 - 3:49 pm: Cruising speed is always Warp 6. They can't sustain their maximum warp for much more than a few hours without burning out the engines. That's why don't use the highest warp all the time. I seem to recall in some of the first episodes of the show, that they continually travelled at warp 9.95, because they had a special new ship that could CRUISE (go at that speed indefinetly) at that speed. # Mandy on Wednesday, May 24, 2000 - 8:09 pm: Gotta hand it to the delta flyer. Blows up and still manages to finish the transport! wb52z on Wednesday, May 24, 2000 - 8:13 pm: Mandy, it is not new for a shuttlecraft to be able to complete a cycle of the transporter before it blows up. # Shane Tourtellotte on Wednesday, May 24, 2000 - 8:22 pm: Janeway comments that her last Vulcan mind meld gave her a headache for two weeks. Considering that Doctor Crusher said humans should no longer get untreatable headaches way back in the first season of TNG, this calls into question either her veracity, or The Doctor's competence. Merat on Wednesday, May 24, 2000 - 8:50 pm: I thought that Crusher said that there were no "unexplained" headaches… Shane Tourtellotte on Wednesday, May 24, 2000 - 8:56 pm: Merat, that too. The two appeared to go hand in hand. Since Federation medicine had completely mapped the human brain, they could locate the source of headaches, and cure them. The Ferengi mind-control device in that episode was an extreme exception to the rule. A Vulcan mind meld, something known to Federation science, should not be an exception, so Janeway's headache should not have persisted for two weeks. IMHO. # Don't you remember that lovely scene in "The Gift" when Janeway realizes Kes has thrown Voyager clear of Borg space? It's the nit that keeps on nitting. Jwb52z on Wednesday, May 24, 2000 - 9:02 pm: The Borg may have a central "space" location but with transwarp conduits, there's no reason to believe that they can get out of the reach of the Borg. # PaulG on Wednesday, May 24, 2000 - 9:03 pm: When the Borg (who later "lost his head") is entering the Borg Queen chamber, it appears that he presses several buttons to open the door. Why? The Borg are all linked - why can't he think the door open? The neural link to permit that could be faulty, possibly due to the drone’s link to Unimatrix Zero. # In the battle scene after a hit, Kim states that the port nacelle is venting plasma. Then we go the outside shot and the port nacelle looks just fine. Then the nacelle gets blasted and starts venting something - I would guess it would be plasma. Then when Voyager goes to warp, the nacelle looks just fine. Something seems amiss here. Chris Booton (Cbooton) on Wednesday, May 24, 2000 - 11:09 pm: When voyagers nacele was venting plasma they should not have been able to go to warp (maybe possible with only one nacele though?) Jwb52z on Thursday, May 25, 2000 - 12:34 pm: According to all the tech manuals for Star Trek I've read, that certainly is possible, but it just dramatically decreases the warp speed that you can travel. Craig Johnson on Tuesday, February 06, 2001 - 1:18 pm: As I understand how things are *supposed* to work, wouldn't having a bad nacelle cause the warp drive system to generate an asymmetrical warp field, one that would be essentially useless as a motive force? What about a totally, 100% dead nacelle, or one that has actually been detached/broken off the pylon? Having just one nacelle *might* create a symmetrical, elliptical field, but the starship would be located off-center inside it. Doesn't sound promising. According to a display panel on "Where No One Has Gone Before" (TNG), the focal point of the warp field is somewhere in or just above the secondary hull, probably smack between the two nacelles or maybe in the warp core itself - which is also located (in the horizontal plane) directly in the center of the secondary hull. In the case of a damaged but still partially functional nacelle, perhaps they can reduce the warp output of the "good" nacelle to match that of the "bad" one, thus creating a weakened, but normally-shaped warp field? Presuming the damaged nacelle can still generate 500 millicochranes (coupled with another 500 from the good one), the ship could at very minimum reach warp 1. Notes Category:Episodes Category:Voyager